


will you?

by spritzerr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cliche, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Swearing, as hell but we love, because he's a graphic designer, blade of marmora is a graphic design company btw, but it's cool, like a lot, what are tags lol, with his work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spritzerr/pseuds/spritzerr
Summary: Lance and Keith had completely different views on marriage and they didn't meet in the middle.Or, alternatively, Lance's guide on how to propose to your frustrated boyfriend ft. a lot of work struggles.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	will you?

**Author's Note:**

> my second one shot ever, hope you enjoy!!  
> it's filled with my weird sense of humor, but okay xd

It was a well known fact that Keith Kogane didn’t want to get married. He kept saying that to everyone his whole life. Krolia remembered her six-year-old running around the house, yelling ‘Mom, I will never have a wife!’. It made quite a lot of sense, as he really doesn’t want a wife right now, he never did.

He met Lance and it would be nice to say that he’s been fond of marriage since then. He’d like to say that himself, but he doesn’t really. They talked about getting married several times, but that was definitely not Keith’s favorite subject. He avoided it as much as possible, secretly hoping that he doesn’t let Lance down. He was an amazing human being and Keith knew that it’s Lance’s goal is to get married and lead a happy life, just like every other person in his family did.

But Keith was way different. His parents never got married and they just lived as partners, and it was perfectly fine for him. They talked a lot, making Keith sure that being wedded isn’t necessary to be pleased with life. Krolia was a lot like him, she didn’t care about formalizing their relationship in any kind, so Keith decided he doesn’t want that either.

Keith was struggling every day, trying to balance his mind and Lance’s desires. He wanted his boyfriend’s happiness beyond anything, but still, he didn't want to push himself any further. He was happy the way everything went for now and he didn’t feel any kind of _need_ to change it.

It was one of those days when Keith went to sleep late, after hours of dealing with his paperwork. He really wanted to throw it all away and fight people who made him get all his work home. Being at home equaled cuddling with Lance, not trying to finish his project. It was due two weeks ahead from then, so why the _hell_ was he supposed to care about it in this exact moment? He went to his office every day, so a few hours wouldn’t really make a difference. Of course, his boss thought completely opposite, so Keith was stuck by his desk, trying to sort the papers with one hand, the other one compulsively drawing the logo he promised to design.

Keith wasn’t even particularly happy with his work. He finally finished the paperwork, but the logo was looking at him, causing the anxious feeling to flood all over his body. Something was wrong with it, definitely. He smoothed the lines, tried every trick he’d learned, but nothing really worked. He was changing colors every five minutes, after looking them deeply in the nonexistent eyes.

“I fucking hate this shit!” He exclaimed angrily, being _really_ close to throwing his tablet out of the window. He didn’t care about losing the job, wasting even more time. He could’ve as well abandon this project for now, but he knew he absolutely can’t do this. Still, he began hating it all even more than he did before.

“Can’t you just come here to me and stop caring for a bit?” He heard Lance talking from the couch. His job was fine, nothing to do at home, so he could spend hours on the phone, just like now.

“We both know I fucking _can’t_ do that, Lance,” He tried hard not to snap at his boyfriend. It wasn’t his fault that Keith was stressed and he didn’t deserve being treated like shit either. “But that’s stupid! First, who the fuck names their company ‘Blade of Marmora’? Who’s gonna go for it? Second, it’s a _designing_ company, can’t they design the logo by themselves? It just doesn’t make sense to me!” He began erasing half of the work he’d already done, almost breaking his tablet’s screen. “Jesus, Lance, why didn’t you tell me how stupid I am?” He asked his boyfriend seriously, looking him in the eyes.

“What the fuck, Keith, you’re not!” Lance didn’t know whether he was defending himself or Keith, probably both of them.

“Listen, I spent _three_ hours, which is three too much, trying to convert their _name_ into the logo, when I should literally use the fucking _blade_! You know, like a knife or something, with a symbol, like this!” He sketched his idea quickly, then turned the screen in Lance’s direction, showing him his work. “I can add stylized text underneath, or, you know, leave it blank and send them two copies, so then can decide which one they like better,” he clapped his hands like a child, not even realizing that Lance came to him and hugged him from behind.

“Told you, you’re amazing, cariño,” he smiled, kissing his boyfriend behind his ear. “So, can you have a break now?” he asked, hopefully. He knew that Keith’s extremely hard-working, but man, he _has to_ stop sometimes. Working all the time won’t lead him anywhere but to hospital, which actually happened once, when he hadn’t slept for three days straight, both of them decided not to talk about it or even mention this ever again.

“Give me a second, I’m gonna send them the preview,” he began downloading his sketch onto his computer, so he can email the company asking if they like the design he thought of. “I hate them.”

“Why?” Lance really thought he liked this job, but yeah, sometimes it can really suck ass, especially orders from people like these Blade of Marmora guys.

“They didn’t say any single word about _what_ they actually wanna see! How am I supposed to know if they’ll like it or not?”

“Maybe they wanted to see what you can _offer_ , like, how creative you are. I don’t know shit about graphic design, don’t ask me about it,” Lance decided that being honest will be the best option here. Besides, it was almost eleven in the evening, so both their brains weren’t working how they were supposed to.

“I hate them,” Keith repeated furiously, when he was trying to send the email for the third time. “They couldn’t even make an email for offers, their mailbox is probably stuffed as fuck, my message is not even fucking _sending_!” He hoped their neighbors are not gonna complain about his late evening yelling. They stopped after a few months, they just simply learned when Keith usually started working and he bet that they were all wearing earplugs at that time.

“Write an email and tell them what they should improve, maybe?”

“What do you think I’m _doing_ now? It just won’t send, because this company is stupid!” He whined, reading his email once again, while the site was trying to process.

_Dear Kolivan,_

_I’m sending you drafts of the logo you ordered me to design. Hope you like them, but I have no idea why I’m the one making it, when it’s done for the_ **_designing company_ ** _, but okay. I’m glad you chose me, not that I don’t have a shit ton of work to do already, but it’s still nice of you. I have no idea where you found me, because I’m no popular person, but nevermind._

_There’s actually something I want to adress. Could you, or any of your workers, whoever is doing it in your company,_ **_please_ ** _create an email for orders/offers/whatever, because sending this email is an absolute hell. It’s the fourth time now and it won’t send, because you have too many emails and it’s slowly pissing me off, to be honest._

_Also, if you could be more precised about what you actually wanna get? I don’t know how it works at yours, but I have to know what my client wants to have, so I don’t fuck it up completely. Anyways, hope my project meets your expectations, if not, you can send some better instructions or just abandon it, whatever you wish._

_Fuck, hope it sends soon,_

_Keith Kogane._

Keith pressed the ‘send’ button again, and finally, the statement that popped up said ‘sent successfully!’. Keith was extremely happy about it, because he thought that he was really gonna throw his laptop away, but when he showed his email to Lance, he only shook his head in disappointment.

“I don’t think you should be talking _that_ way to the famous boss. I know it’s you, but you should control your language sometimes,” he stated, but still laughed slightly.

“If he doesn’t want to work with me, he doesn’t have to. I don’t force him to,” he shrugged, turning off all of his devices.

Then he almost fell right in Lance’s arms, feeling supporting hands on his back. It felt like heaven after a long ass day of working and sitting in one position for… what? Twelve hours? Probably more, but he didn’t even bother to count. He only knew it was way too much for one day and he wanted it to be over.

“I hate it,” he mumbled into Lance’s shoulder, holding on tighter when he felt his legs are not gonna support him much longer. “I fucking hate my job sometimes.”

“Haven’t you thought of changing it?” Lance asked, sighing loudly. He tried to control his own shakiness, didn’t want to worry his boyfriend even more. “I mean, if it causes trouble, maybe it’s time to do something?”

“No,” he whispered, literally falling asleep in his boyfriend’s arms. “It’s fine, well, fucking annoying sometimes, but I like it.” He really thought he liked it, which he actually did, but not this late at night, definitely.

They stood there, in the middle of their living room, hugging. Or, more precisely, Lance was the one doing all the hugging, while Keith tried to remain in the standing position. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do, but he refused to admit it. He tried to count the amount of times he said he hated something during that day, but failed miserably. It must’ve been more than ten, but it shouldn’t bother him at the time, however, it still did.

“Let’s get you to bed, okay?” Lance asked quietly, only to meet with Keith slightly shaking his head. Yeah, he may be tired as hell, but sleeping wasn’t the option, especially when he spent the whole day without even holding his boyfriend’s hand. He wanted to spend some time with him _now_ , and the time didn’t even matter anymore.

“I don’t want to sleep,” he argued like a kid, but that was one hundred percent true. He didn’t want to and there’s no way Lance is gonna convince him to do so. Still, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t stop the little yawn coming out of his mouth.

“Oh, I bet you do!” Lance began dragging him to their bedroom. Keith wanted to argue with him, but turned out he was too tired to even walk properly, causing Lance to basically carry him to the room.

Lance carefully placed his boyfriend on the bed, making sure he’s in a comfortable position. He knew when Keith’s tired, he won’t even take time to shift. He’s just gonna fall asleep exactly the way Lance puts him on the bed. It’s funny, especially when they’ve been at Pidge’s and Keith had fallen asleep on Lance’s lap. Then Pidge always made him place his boyfriend in the weirdest positions they all could have thought of. It was mostly during their college days, but Keith still didn’t forget about it and was planning revenge on Pidge and Lance. He decided to spare Hunk, as he was _almost_ always against all these ideas, and was the best friend he could’ve even thought of (Lance says he’s the best and Keith agrees, but will never tell him in the face).

Keith fell asleep within seconds, but Lance struggled for another hour. His mind was too busy thinking to just give up and forget. The main concern was Keith’s words about marriage. They didn’t talk about it for a while, but Lance couldn’t leave it like that. “I don’t want to get married.” Lance knew it’s not really gonna change anything in their relationship in particular, but it would be more than awesome to call Keith his _husband_ , instead of just boyfriend.

Lance was planning something for a long time, but with each one of Keith’s words his insecurities grew bigger and bigger. He knew he can’t give up now, especially not _now_ , but still. He thought maybe he should’ve thought that through a little longer, but there was no coming back. It caused him to freak out even more, but see, he was Lance Serrano after all, so he was sure he’s gonna make it.

Keith was the best boy on Earth, without any doubts. They met during their senior year in high school, but Lance loved to imagine that Keith was here all the time, just like Hunk. Keith fitted in his life perfectly, it wasn’t like he just came here one day. Lance would talk and think about him for hours and that’s what he decided to do every time he couldn’t sleep. Thinking about him proved Lance that he’d made the right decision, which was especially helpful now.

He remembered the day when he’d fallen for Keith clearly as any other. It was January, half a year to prom. Lance was sitting with Hunk and Pidge, they were never fond of entering school before it was actually necessary. Then Keith appeared, looking lost as never before, desperately staring at his phone. He later told Lance that he got a letter from the principal saying he has to find somebody named Hunk Garrett to know every essential information about school. He was also given a picture, so he was trying to find this guy, who, luckily, happened to be Lance’s friend.

Keith came to their bench then, poking Hunk’s shoulder and almost giving this poor teenager a heart attack. He tried his best in explaining what was his deal, but he’s got impossibly nervous and just shoved his phone right into Samoan’s hands. He read the letter carefully, at the same time catching Lance staring right into the stranger’s eyes. His mouth was slightly opened, so Pidge told him to close it with a laugh. He was supposed to be this chilly, flirty guy, but Keith’s got him completely mesmerized and Lance didn’t even deny it.

They went inside the building and actually, it was Lance who started rambling about school and his friendship with Hunk and Pidge. Keith couldn’t say this boy didn’t annoy the shit outta him, which he did, but he also gave Keith very pleasing vibes and he couldn’t just simply ignore him.

It took Keith some time to grow attached to Lance, but it was definitely worth all the wait. Keith turned out to be the sweetest, kindest human being that Lance ever knew. Lance became more and more outgoing towards Keith, also developing o weirdly massive crush on him. Only Hunk knew about it, but well, Pidge was a genius, so she happened to connect the dots. But Lance begged them not to tell Keith, as he was scared it may affect their friendship.

It was weird for Lance that Keith got transferred in the middle of their last year, but was also extremely grateful for that. Then came June and Lance was sure he’d fallen for Keith more than he’d ever expected. It wasn’t a bad thing at all, but that was the time when Lance was planning something, just as now. He knew he was going to ask Keith to be his prom date, as Pidge had convinced him that the raven haired boy was looking at him the same way Lance did.

This day didn’t seem to be special, but in fact, it was. Lance shouldn’t be thinking about it right now, but it calmed him down, so why now? Back to the story, it was an usual, boring school day. Keith showed up wearing Lance’s baby blue hoodie, which was given to him in April, during one of their trips to town. Lance remembered how awkward it was to him to approach Keith and casually ask him. It was full of blushing, anxious laughter and an impossible amount of stuttering. But Keith said yes, Lance actually wondered why, but it wasn’t this important.

Prom night came faster than Lance wanted it to. He wasn’t ready for that. He looked ugly, at least that was his way of thinking. Keith said he looked awesome, but Lance wasn’t so sure about that. Even though he was insecure as hell, this night was the best one in his entire life. It was that night when they started dating.

The night when Lance felt truly happy.

It was also the night when Keith had his first kiss. When he told Lance about that, said boy started freaking out that he messed it all up, but turned out it was the exact opposite. Also, that day Lance knew that he wanted to spend eternity with Keith. It was stupid for an eighteen-year-old, but was completely, undoubtedly true.

Lance finally fell asleep, his mind filled with great memories and scenarios with Keith as a main character. He even managed to slow down his heart rate, though it still was higher than he wished. He immediately spooned Keith, trying not to wake him up, as he knows his boyfriend can be kind of a light sleeper sometimes. He mumbled a sleepy ‘I love you’ before his breath became fully calm.

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

  
  


Lance wished he was asleep longer, but his doubts had caught him once again, waking him up around two at night, with barely three hours of proper sleep. He quietly got up from the bed and rushed to the kitchen. He was overly stressed, but also excited to the point that he began shaking even more than he did in the evening.

He started the coffee machine and immediately regretted that. He completely forgot how loud it is, especially when it works at night, when the whole apartment is more than just silent. He started walking in circles in the kitchen, mentally yelling at himself for not staying in bed like every usual human would.

Lance wanted to turn on the TV, but that would definitely wake Keith up, and Lance wasn’t ready for this, not yet. His whole plan became way more messed up than it originally was, but Lance was trying as hard as he could to remain still and chilled. He had to stop overthinking everything and just go with the flow, improvise instead of planning every little detail.

He took a small sip of coffee, unbothered by the fact that he completely forgot to add milk. Actually, it was more than possible that Lance would more likely add this almond milk substitute that Keith drank, because his _lovely_ and caring boyfriend didn’t allow him to have anything containing lactose. Well, definitely not after this one time when Pidge made him drink three milkshakes in one go, which didn’t end too well. They agreed to never talk about that again, as Keith decided it was far too embarrassing for him.

Speaking of Keith, he woke up in the surprisingly cold bed. He had no particular idea what happened, because he could’ve sworn that Lance went to sleep with him, but now he was nowhere to be seen. Keith freaked out for a second, because his boyfriend never left without warning.

But then he heard the muffled noise of the radio and felt like the train had just hit him. Who the actual _fuck_ could even think that turning on the radio at three in the morning would be by any means a decent idea? He wanted to shift slightly and go back to sleep, but just when he started, he heard someone walking loudly in the living room. Keith froze in place, unsure about what he’s gonna do. Eventually, he decided to go and check on it, but he’d done it after a long battle with himself.

He only hoped that Pidge didn’t think that visiting them in the middle of the night is a good way to surprise them. Besides, once she even broke into their house (she had keys, but they didn’t give them to her, it was weird, but nevermind), but they all don’t talk about it. Hunk does, when he feels this weird need to annoy his dearest friends.

“What the fuck?” He asked just after he entered the room.

His eyes met Lance, who could literally hollow the tunnel in the floor if it was actually possible. He was so focused he didn’t even realize that somebody has been watching him. His legs were jumping weirdly with each step, Keith recognized it for his boyfriend’s excited behavior. He’d done all that during their prom night, but now he didn’t have anything to be excited about.

Right?

“Keith! Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up like this—” Lance panicked, his eyes widened with fear. Well, now his practicing was worth nothing, as he didn’t even started, even though he’d been up for over an hour.

Keith noticed the small hint of uncertainty in his boyfriend’s eyes, now more gray than usual ocean blue, but it may have been because of the muffled light. His voice cracked a little, but Keith was too sleepy to notice the difference, yet still he started to worry.

“Like _this_? So you planned on waking me up anyways?” He asked suspiciously, walking towards Lance and looking him dead in the eyes.

Yes, Lance had made a serious mistake. Keith was always impossibly grumpy and mean when something had woken him up, and it wasn’t different this time.

“I thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , you’d like to— to go out with me? Like, right now?” He tried, forcing a smile, but some stressed hints were still clearly visible on his face.

Keith snorted, trying not to lose it completely. Lance must have been joking. There’s no way he’d woken him up for _this_. Four hours before he kept insisting that Keith absolutely needed some rest, but now he was literally stating that he would wake him up anyways. Now, that didn’t make absolutely any sense.

“You’re seriously asking me on a date in the middle of the night?” Keith asked, trying to process Lance’s words once again. And again, and three more times. “No way, I mean, I’m up for a date, but maybe later.”

“No! I want to go _out_ ,” he repeated, realizing that the way he put his thought into words wasn’t exactly how he wanted it to be. “I want to go _outside_ , like, on a walk, if you’re up to that,” he shrugged, but his hands rose uncontrollably and his face made an excited expression, randomly smiling.

“No way, Lance,” Keith sighed. “As much as I love you, I’m not going out _now_ , it’s cold and I’m tired, because _someone_ decided to wake me up.”

Yeah, Lance is pretty sure that was a really, _really_ big mistake. He could’ve thought this through, but he was way too excited to think straight. Not that he can do it any other time, anyway.

“Please!” He cried out, but knew it would be way harder than originally planned.

“Give me one reason to do so, or I’m going back to sleep,” Keith yawned, rubbing his eyes with Lance’s sweater’s sleeve. He could feel it was something important, but couldn’t it just wait until the less ungodly hour?

“I—” he stuttered, again, thinking really hard about this _reason_ Keith was talking about. He began regretting everything, but there was no turning back, so he’s gotta improvise.

“Exactly, Lance,” Keith felt his legs weaken, so he started desperately trying to remain still, just like in the evening.

They stared at each other for almost five minutes and Lance looked like he was two seconds away from crying. Keith was truly weak for him, but still, too tired to completely care.

“I promise you, it’ll be worth it,” Lance decided to pull the last card he prepared, hoping it will fully break his boyfriend. “Once, you told me you’ve always wanted to go on a midnight walk!” He recalled, smiling suddenly.

“ _Midnight,_ Lance, fucking midnight. Not three in the morning!” He didn’t mean to snap at him, it just, somehow, happened. His mind was still half asleep, refusing to cooperate.

Then Keith’s phone decided to buzz like crazy, telling him he’s got a new notification. He took a quick glance at the screen and froze in place. The email he’d just received said he’s got a job offer in the Blade of Marmora, and yes, it was sent by Kolivan himself, at three in the _fucking_ morning. Keith was now more than sure that something was definitely wrong with this company. He wouldn’t tell if it’s a bad thing, he even kinda liked it, but maybe not in the middle of the night.

“Universe hates me,” he stated quietly, before furiously walking back to their bedroom, followed by Lance’s confused eyes.

“What the hell are you doing now?” He called after his boyfriend, who was halfway to the room already, but stopped and turned his head to Lance.

“Grabbing my sweater and then we’re going on your stupid walk,” he called back, clearing his throat. “I would’ve still been awake because of this _job offer,_ so I’ve got nothing to waste,” he shrugged, grabbing the first, random sweater, which is Lance’s blue one, the same he was wearing in the evening.

“Don’t look at me like that! You wanna go out or not?” Lance got stuck in his thoughts, stressed, but still nodded furiously, probably too energetic for the hour they were talking at. Keith grabbed the keys and started watching Lance, who had oddly big trouble tying his own shoes, it got so impossible Keith had to lean down and tie them for him, because they would never leave their apartment otherwise.

The city was unbelievably beautiful at night, it just needed a little attention paid to the details, just like the lights making the streets appear more mysterious, but also giving a hint of nostalgia, especially for Lance, who grew up in this place. They were walking slowly, while Lance was looking around, trying to find the right thing to put his eyes on, as he didn’t feel like staring at Keith in that exact moment. 

“Can you finally tell me what’s going on with you?” Keith finally spoke, shoving both hands into the pockets of his (well, Lance’s) sweater. “Something’s odd, but I’m tired and I don’t get it.”

So, he noticed, Lance thought. And it was apparently not a really good thing. It wasn’t supposed to go like this, but now he had nothing to waste and just decided to go with a flow, even if it was extremely hard to manage. His hands were shaking and he’d drunk only one cup of coffee, also, unlike Keith, he was wide awake and nothing would make him go to sleep soon.

“Come on, I went here with you so you at least owe me some explanation!” That’s _really, really_ not how Lance had planned it all. Keith wasn’t supposed to yell in the middle of the street, even if there were no people around.

Lance didn’t feel like explaining it in this exact moment, so instead he just intertwined his fingers with Keith’s and guided him into the less known and common streets, the ones he used to walk around as a kid. It was the prettiest place in the whole city and Lance was grateful that Keith and him managed to afford an apartment so close to it.

“Lance, what—” his voice cracked a little bit, when they entered the little square. His whole grumpiness faded away as he saw the small, solar lights hung on the trees. “What is this place?” He felt like he was losing his voice and his knees suddenly went weaker to the point that he had to hold onto Lance tightly. “It’s— beautiful.”

“I wanted to show it to you this place,” Lance starts, smiling widely. “I spent my best childhood days on this square. Dios mio!” He shouted suddenly, taking a glance at the lights. “I can’t believe it! Look, Keith, they’re still there! I placed these lights on the trees when I was starting middle school! I thought they broke already, but turns out they’re perfectly fine!” He began rambling, but realized it quickly, so he toned down his voice and continued. “I loved this place my whole life and I figured I’ve never taken you here, so I guess this was an impulse to show it to you now, it’s kinda stupid, but look!” He pointed at, well, everything.

“I— I don’t regret coming here with you,” Keith whispered, clinging towards Lance even more. “I love it, Jesus, Lance, I love you so much,” he was never the confession type, but this situation somehow forced him to be like that and he didn’t complain, not even a little. He was mad at Lance at first, because it’s definitely not sane to go outside at night, but now he’s got nothing against it.

“Love you, too,” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and turned him around, showing the place in all its glory. “Long story short, before I tell you something important. I went here right after I’ve fallen for you, which was, first day you came to my school. Cliché as hell, I know, Hunk and Pidge laughed at me then. By the way, I was planning on taking you here for our first date, but well, it didn’t actually work too well,” he scratched the back of his neck, looking down at his boyfriend, who began chuckling quietly.

Yes, their first date was far away from perfect, but still, it was Keith’s first one, _ever,_ so he didn’t have much to compare. He remembered that Lance was taking way too many pictures, that now were hanging all over their apartment. Actually, the date was ruined by Hunk, Pidge, and Keith’s older brother, Shiro, who all decided that it will be cool to see how these lovebirds are getting together.

They all wanted to see a kiss, at least, but that didn’t happen. Both Keith and Lance didn’t want to push their relationship too far this early, because they couldn’t be sure that the person they like is the right one. This was rather odd for Lance, the school’s most famous flirt, but people change, so he could as well.

Okay, this was definitely not the best time for nostalgic memories, as Lance still had his plan and didn’t abandon it.

“Keith, you know how much you mean to me, right?” Lance put his hand on his boyfriend's chin, forcing Keith to look at him. After a quick nod, Lance decided to continue. “It’s gonna sound cliché as hell, I’m aware, but you know that I’m cheesy, so it’s nothing. Anyway, I just want you to know you’re the most amazing man in the entire Universe, even if you insist that the same Universe hates you,” he laughed quickly, taking a deep breath and searching for something in his pocket, but Keith was, fortunately, too busy staring into Lance’s eyes to notice anything.

Lance sighed softly, as he encouraged himself to keep going, because giving up really wasn’t an actual option right now.

“Keith, you’re everything I wanted from my _ideal_ lover. Handsome, caring, Dios mio, I even love the way you curse while you’re working! Man, I— I don’t know here I would be without you in my life,” he softly placed his lips on Keith’s, letting go of his hands.

Then, everything went fast. Lance pulled out of the soft kiss, relaxing a bit and holding one of his hands behind his back.

“I thought this may be a good time to do it, I know it’s not exactly what you wanted, but, you know, it won’t change anything, right? Only make our relationship stronger,” he smiled, a lovestruck glance in his eyes. 

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked weakly, picking the bottom of his sweater nervously. Lance was never giving speeches like that without a reason, and even though this one was only positive, Keith couldn’t let go of his negative thoughts.

“Keith,” Lance got on his knee, turning the little box in Keith’s direction. He began to immediately cry, like he never did before. “Will you—” Lance was suddenly interrupted by his boyfriend’s (soon to be fiancé, hopefully) phone that started ringing.

“What the— hell,” Keith mumbled, but answered the phone when he saw the unknown number appearing on the screen. “Yes? Kolivan— I got the offer, yes,” he said, slightly choking on his tears. “I’d like to work with— with you, but let’s talk to—tomorrow, okay? Yes, I accept, but I got to— to go, my boyfriend’s just kinda proposing to me, see— you later,” he shoved his phone in his pocket, looking back at Lance. “That’s not how a proposal should— should go,” he laughed weakly.

“Let’s start again, screw you, Kolivan!” Lance shouted, staring into Keith’s eyes. “Will you marry me, Keith? Not gonna lie, I’m hella nervous now, I know you didn’t want to, but you know, it’s really not changing much, I mean—” Keith shushed him by kneeling right in front of him and embracing him tightly.

“Shut up, you’re rambling,” he laughed, then wiped the tears out and plastered a quick smooch on Lance’s forehead.

“Is that a yes?” Lance was never this confused and nervous in his whole life.

“Oh my God, Lance, I thought it was obvious!” He didn’t even mind sitting on a really cold grass, and happy tears weren’t as bad as he thought, so yeah, this night was pretty decent after all. “I can’t say no to someone like you. So, you’re right, that’s a yes,” a new set of tears began forming in the corners of his eyes, but he didn’t want to stop them. “I— I didn’t think it will feel _that_ great, but it is. Lance, I’m— I am the happiest man alive right now, thank you,” but he freaked out, when Lance started crying as well. “Did I— say anything wrong?”

“No, it’s just,” he sniffed. “It’s not gonna be space ranger partners anymore. It will be space ranger _husbands,_ Dios mio!”

“I can’t believe you actually said that,” Keith held onto Lance a little tighter than a minute before. “And I can’t believe I’m gonna marry you. But hey, I’ve always liked your last name better, but it will sound weird, as I don’t know Spanish for shit.”

Lance laughed, looking at the lights hanging from the tree, the lights that were shining as bright as his future with the man who was now snuggling into him. Keith was Lance’s one and only future and he didn’t lie when he said he didn’t know what his life would be without Keith in it. He still joked around, but he knew that Keith knows that he is also the happiest man alive.

“Okay, I definitely didn’t imagine my life like this. Amazing boyf— no, fiancé, not so bad work, a job offer at _three in the morning_ , I’m not letting it go, proposal in the middle of the city at night, that’s quite a lot of things,” Keith spoke up again, snuggling into Lance’s chest. “My mom told me my life is gonna be calm, unlike hers, but guess she didn’t get the point,” he giggled, shivering slightly as the wind blew right into his face.

“But, you like your life that way, right?” Lance asked. He the answer, but still, wanted to hear it from his lovely–now–fiancé. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, but the silence between them was far away from being awkward. They finally enjoyed each other’s company, as they couldn’t sooner, because of Kolivan and his stupid order.

But, does Keith really like it after all?

“Hell yeah.”

Of course he does.

**Author's Note:**

> omg it is weirder than i thought it will be  
> btw i really love the graphic designer keith concept


End file.
